


Tickles

by Storylover10



Series: OTP Things [6]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which one is ticklish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickles

_Warning, The Impulse is in range and seems to be planning unpleasant physical contact._

“What are you talking about?”

Khaji Da didn’t have time to answer before Bart was in the room and trying his best to tickle Jaime. It didn’t work.

“Bart. What are you doing, ese?”

“You’re not ticklish?”

“Not since I became Blue Beetle. Not really before then either, drove my sister crazy.”

“Oh. I didn’t know that.”

“Well, you know now. No harm done.” _False. The Impulse was trying to ambush you. **Shut up, no he wasn’t, it’s fine.**_ “What about you?”

“I don’t know. No one’s ever tried before and if they did, I’m too fast for them. I’d rather get away from them then have my fight response kick in. That wouldn’t end well for anyone.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Jaime said as he pulled Bart onto his lap from where he was sitting on the couch. “I was about to turn on a movie, care to join me?”

“I’d love nothing more.” Bart said as he snuggled farther into Jaime’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Which one is ticklish? Nither really. Bart's too fast and Jaime has Khaji Da to warn him.
> 
>  
> 
> Hello my loves! I'd love to know what you thought of this one and you can always find me hanging out on tumblr @storylover1 if you'd ever like to chat or something


End file.
